Christmas Night
by Xiao Demon
Summary: Cerita tentang seorang gadis polos berjidat lebar dengan Pemuda tampan si setan KHS yang terkenal karena kekejamannya. Fic for OFF#Ajang Hakuya# RnR?


Hai…

Fic ini aku persembahkan buat OFF dan Ajang Hakuya juga buat menyambut datangnya natal. Fic ini sedikit terinspirasi dari film 'Devil Beside You'. Saya sudah berusaha memperbaiki tulisan saya. Maaf kalau masih ada yang salah, saya akan berusaha lagi.

* * *

**Warning : AU, OOC, miss-typo, alur cepat**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairings : SasuSaku**

"**Christmas Night"**

**By "Hakuya Tsuki Hoshi "**

**Don't like, don't read and flame**

**Happy reading ^_^**

* * *

"Go! Akatsuki Go!"

Begitulah kira-kira teriakan para penonton dan pemandu sorak team Basket Akatsuki. Di Konoha High School sedang berlangsung pertandingan basket antar sekolah. Sekarang tim Akatsuki melawan tim basket dari sekolah Oto.

Di gymnasium Konoha High School sudah ramai dipenuhi murid-murid yang ingin melihat pertandingan. Tak terkecuali dengan Haruno Sakura, gadis polos yang mempunyai rambut soft pink dan berdahi lebar. Sedari tadi dia berteriak-teriak menyerukan nama Akatsuki dan kapten basket Akatsuki.

"Go! Akatsuki Go!" seru Sakura lantang.

"Ayo, Sasori-senpai, Semangat!" seru Sakura lagi.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Akatsuki unggul dengan nilai point 20-17. Penonton berteriak histeris ketika sang kapten basket, Akasuna Sasori memasukkan satu point lagi. Tak terkecuali dengan Sakura. Dia langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berteriak.

"Kyaaa, Sasori-senpai, kau hebat!" seru Sakura tidak kalah semangatnya dengan yang tadi.

"Sasori-senpai keren!" Sakura masih saja berteriak-teriak, sementara penonton yang lain memandangnya dengan tatapan horror seolah berkata "Kau-berisik-sekali-pink." Namun tidak di hiraukannya oleh Sakura. Sasori yang melihat Sakura berteriak-teriak menyerukan namanya hanya tersenyum tipis ke arahnya. "Gadis yang manis." kata Sasori dalam hati dan bermain lagi.

"Kyaaaa Sasori-senpai tersenyum ke arahku!" Sakura histeris melihat senyum Sasori tadi.

"Eh _forehead_, bisa kah kau tenang sedikit?" kata Ino sambil menarik tangan Sakura untuk duduk.

"Apaan sih, _Pig_!" balas Sakura dan berniat berdiri kembali namun langsung di tarik lagi oleh Ino.

"Kau memalukan tahu!" kata Ino. Sakura mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

"I-iya Sakura-chan, apa yang di katakan Ino-chan benar," kata Hinata sambil menunduk. Dia takut di omeli Sakura kalau dia bicara begitu.

"Huh.." Sakura hanya menggerutu kesal.

Selama ini Sakura memendam perasaannya pada Sasori sang kapten basket, cowok kalem _baby face_.

.

.

.

Pertandingan telah usai dan di menangkan oleh tim Akatsuki dari KHS dengan nilai point 38-34. Sorak-sorak bahagia terdengar di seluruh gymnasium. Sakura tiba-tiba berlari dan turun ke lapangan dengan satu botol air mineral di tanganya.

"_Forehead_! Mau ke mana kau?" tanya Ino, tapi tidak di jawabnya oleh Sakura. Akhirnya dia dan Hinata ikut turun ke lapangan mengikuti Sakura.

Sakura berhenti di samping tempat Akatsuki beristirahat. Dia senyum-senyum melihat Sasori yang sedang membersihkan keringatnya. Merasa di perhatikan, Sasori menoleh ke arah Sakura dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Melihat Sakura yang senyum-senyum dan sedikit meremas botol air mineralnya, Sasori bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampirinya.

"Hm? Sakura?" kata Sasori yang sedang melihat aneh ke Sakura.

"Sasori-senpai. Hehehe" Sakura malah senyum-senyum gaje melihatnya.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Sasori sambil tersenyum tipis ke arah Sakura.

"Hm… itu senpai… Ini…" Sakura menyodorkan air mineral yang di bawanya ke Sasori. Mendadak Sakura jadi gagap dan wajahnya memerah melihat senyum tipisnya Sasori.

"Terimakasih," ucap Sasori masih dengan senyum _baby face_-nya.

Sakura mengangguk antusias, kini giliran rok pendeknya yang di remas. Sakura masih tidak beranjak dari tempatnya, dia masih berdiri didepan Sasori.

"Sakura, kamu tidak apa?" tanya Sasori yang melihat Sakura semakin aneh.

"Sakura! Ayo ikut aku. Kamu di cari Kakashi-sensei." Ino datang tiba-tiba dan pergi menyeret Sakura.

"Sasori-senpai, permisi," pamit Hinata sebelum menyusul Sakura dan Ino. Sasori hanya mengangguk dan melihat botol air mineral yang di pengangnya. Dia mulai membuka tutupnya dan meminumnya.

* * *

"Kyaaaaa Sasuke-kun."

"Sasuke! Aishiteru!"

"Sasuke! I LOVE YOU!"

"Sasuke! Jadi lah pacarku."

"Sasuke! Lihat Aku!"

Begitu lah kira-kira teriakan para fans Sasuke Uchiha di sepanjang koridor KHS. Sasuke Uchiha adalah setan sekolah, biang onar di KHS yang terkenal karena kekejamannya. Meskipun begitu, tidak sedikit yang menjadi fans dari Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke berjalan lurus bersama teman-temannya. Matanya memandang tajam lurus ke depan, dan kedua tangannya yang di masukkan ke dalam sakunya. Terlihat seragam musim dinginnya yang sedikit berantakan. Sesekali dia dan teman-temannya menghajar orang yang menghalangi jalannya. Meskipun sifatnya jelek tapi itu lah nilai plus dari Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

Di sisi lain, Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata berjalan santai di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Di sepanjang perjalanan tak henti-hentinya Sakura bercerita dengan antusias, Ino hanya menanggapinya dengan malas dan Hinata yang selalu tersenyum. Ino, dan Hinata berjalan berdampingan menghadap ke depan sedangkan Sakura berjalan mundur menghadap mereka sambil berceloteh.

"Ino, apakah kamu tidak lihat tadi senyumnya, Sasori-senpai?" tanya Sakura antusias.

"Tidak," jawab Ino singkat.

"Huh... Hinata, apakah kamu tadi melihatnya?" tanya Sakura kepada Hinata.

Hinata hanya menggeleng tanda dia tidak melihatnya.

"Sayang sekali. Padahal tadi senyumnya manis banget," lirih Sakura. Tapi tidak lama kemudian semangat masa mudanya muncul kembali.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian, jika malam natal nanti aku merayakannya dengan Sasori-senpai?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Terserah," jawab Ino malas.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda dia kesal dengan jawaban singkat Ino. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah Hinata berharap gadis itu memberi jawaban yang di inginkannya.

"Boleh juga. Coba saja Sakura-chan," jawab Hinata diiringi dengan senyumannya. Ino hanya mendengus bosan. Sakura hanya menjerit mendengar jawaban dari Hinata.

"Ini akan menjadi musim dingin yang menyenangkan," kata Sakura keras.

Dari kejauhan sudah terlihat gerombolannya Sasuke yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Sasuke menyeringai melihat gadis _pink_ itu berjalan mundur. Sedangkan Sakura terus saja berceloteh tanpa tahu ada bahaya yang mengancamnya. Ino dan Hinata yang sudah melihat Sasuke dan teman-temannya hanya bisa meneguk ludah dan wajah mereka pucat pasi. Seketika langkah Ino dan Hinata berhenti. Sakura masih saja belum sadar sampai tiba saatnya…

Bruuukkkk…

Sakura menabrak Sasuke. Sasuke menyeringai melihatnya dan seketika Sakura berbalik menghadap Sasuke yang menabraknya. Setelah tahu siapa yang di tabraknya, Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum di paksakan dan mengangkat tangannya ke atas.

"Ha-hai," sapa Sakura gugup.

Sasuke memandangnya tepat ke mata _emerald_ Sakura. Membuat gadis itu bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan matanya yang tajam. Setelah sekian menit bertatapan dan keringat dingin sudah mengalir di pelipis Sakura akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi dari hadapan Sasuke dan berlari jauh. Sejauh mungkin yang dia bisa. Sakura melangkah mundur, bersiap-siap untuk berlari. Sedangkan Ino dan Hinata sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mengikuti Sakura pergi. Namun belum dua langkah Sakura mundur tangannya sudah di tarik Sasuke dan tubuhnya di hempaskan ke dinding di dekat sana. Sakura memejamkan matanya. Terlalu takut melihat apa yang akan terjadi kepadanya, jantungnya berdetak kencang, nafasnya memburu dan keringat makin banyak yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Padahal sekarang musim dingin. Ino dan Hinata hanya menatap perihatin sahabatnya itu.

Setelah beberapa menit memejamkan matanya, Sakura belum merasakan sakit di sekitar tubuhnya. Akhirnya dia memberanikan diri membuka matanya dan yang pertama di lihatnya adalah wajah _stoic_ Sasuke Uchiha dengan mata _onyx_-nya yang menusuk. Sakura kaget ketika membuka matanya, nafasnya tercekat. Posisi mereka sekarang, Sakura yang dihimpit Sasuke ke dinding dan tangan kiri Sasuke yang berada disamping kepala Sakura.

Perlahan kepala Sasuke mendekat ke Sakura. Hembusan nafas Sasuke terasa hangat di wajah Sakura. Wajah Sasuke kian mendekat ke Sakura bahkan hidung mereka pun hampir bersentuhan. Sasuke sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan berbisik di telinga gadis itu.

"Lain kali, kalau jalan pakai matamu, _pink,_" bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura. Membuat bulu kuduk Sakura merinding. Sakura menelan ludah. Sasuke menarik kembali kepalanya dan kembali menatap tajam Sakura diiringi seringainya yang menggoda.

Sakura kembali terpaku dengan mata _onyx_ di depannya itu. Ingin sekali rasanya dia pergi dari sana dan berharap tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

"Kyaaaaaa. Dasar pantat ayam sialan," ucap Sakura seraya mendorong tubuh Sasuke dan berlari secepat kilat di ikuti oleh Ino dan Hinata.  
"Dasar, gadis bodoh," gumam Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan beranjak dari tempatnya.

* * *

Sekarang, Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata sedang berkumpul di kamarnya Hinata. Kamar Hinata cukup luas dengan cat dinding berwarna ungu. Terlihat mereka sedang bergelut dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Hinata sedang mengotak-ngatik laptopnya sedari tadi di meja belajar. Nampaknya dia serius. Ino, duduk bersila di atas tempat tidur sambil membaca novel yang kira-kira tebalnya 10 centi. Dan Sakura sedang berdiri di dekat jendela dengan bantal berbentuk _love_ di pelukannya. Dia memandang pohon Sakura yang sudah mati akibat musim dingin. Sesekali dia tersenyum sendirian dan kembali menerawang. Tampaknya Sakura lagi benar-benar jatuh cinta.

"Hei, _forehead_. Ngapain kamu senyum-senyum kayak orang gila?" ucap Ino sambil memandang aneh Sakura.

"Lagi menikmati cinta di musim dingin," jawab Sakura dan berbalik sambil tersenyum ke arah Ino.

Ino menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya maklum.

Tiba-tiba Sakura berlari ke arah Ino dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di depan Ino, sambil tetap memeluk bantalnya. Ino melirik sekilas ke Sakura sedangkan si empunya hanya nyengir aneh di depan Ino. Ino hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Hm… Ino. Buatin aku surat cinta dong?" pinta Sakura dengan _puppy eyes._

Ino menutup novelnya dan mendengus keras. Dia menoleh ke arah Hinata yang kebetulan juga menoleh ke arahnya. Dan akhirnya Hinata beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke arah Sakura dan Ino. Dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Ino.

"Ada apa, Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata.

Sakura langsung bangun dari tidurannya dan duduk menghadap Hinata dan Ino.

"Tolong bantuin aku bikin surat cinta dong?" pinta Sakura lagi dengan _puppy eyes._

"Surat cinta? Buat siapa, Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Buat Sasori-senpai, Hinata." jawab Ino. Hinata hanya ber'oh'ria.

"Jadi kamu mau ngungkapin perasaan kamu lewat surat, _forehead_?" tanya Ino.

Sakura mengangguk antusias.

"Kenapa tidak waktu malam natal saja, Sakura-chan?" usul Hinata.

"Eh?" Sakura terlihat berpikir dengan usul Hinata barusan. Tapi kemudian dia menggeleng.

"Aku mau malam natal nanti, kita sudah resmi pacaran, Hinata," kata Sakura.

"Oh, begitu. Ya sudah, buat saja sekarang, Sakura-chan," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Sakura mengangguk antusias dan secepat kilat berlari ke arah meja belajar Hinata.

"Dasar,_ pinkie,_" gumam Ino dan menuju ke arah Sakura di ikuti Hinata.

Sakura menulis suratnya dengan sangat serius tak lupa dengan bantuan Ino dan Hinata. Mereka kelihatan bukan menulis surat cinta melainkan menulis surat buat presiden. Terlihat kamar Hinata yang sangat berantakan dengan kertas di mana-mana.

"Yeah! Akhirnya selesai juga," teriak Sakura nyaring sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengangkat lembar surat itu ke atas. Ino dan Hinata sampai kaget dibuatnya.

"Bisakah kau tidak berisik, _forehead_?" kata Ino tidak kalah nyaring. Sepertinya dia emosi. Hinata hanya mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Ino.

"Hehehe. Maaf deh," kata Sakura dengan nyengir _innocent_.

"Ya sudah, sekarang pungut semua kertas-kertas yang ada di sini dan buang ke tempat sampah," suruh Ino.

"Siap, kapten," kata Sakura sambil hormat kepada Ino. Ino hanya mendengus keras sedangkan Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

* * *

"Nananana…" terdengar suara sumbang dari dalam kamar bernuansa merah muda. Terlihat sang empu sedang menyisir rambut merah muda sebahunya, tak lupa juga memberikan jepit berwarna merah di sana. Sepertinya Sakura sedang bersiap-siap berangkat sekolah.

"Oke, Sakura. Sekarang sudah sempurna, tinggal memasangkan syal dan siap berangkat sekolah. _Chayo_!" ucapnya pada pantulan cermin dihadapannya. Sepertinya dia bersemangat sekali hari ini. Sakura mengambil syal berwarna merah mudanya dan memakainya. Sekarang dia siap untuk berangkat sekolah.

Setelah sampai didepan pintu, Sakura berhenti tiba-tiba dan berbalik menghadap kamarnya. Sepertinya dia melupakan sesuatu.

"Surat!" katanya. Dan Sakura kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Sakura! Cepatan! Nanti kamu ketinggalan kereta dan terlambat ke sekolah," ucap Ibu Sakura dari bawah.

"Iya, Ibu! Sebentar!" sahut Sakura.

"Hehehe, akhirnya ketemu juga," kata Sakura memegang suratnya. Dia menyemprotkan parfum sekilas ke suratnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas serta bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah.

* * *

Sakura sekarang sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk menyatakan cintanya pada Sasori. Mereka sedang berada di koridor sekolah. Ino lagi sibuk dengan penampilan Sakura. Dia lagi menyisir rambut Sakura dan sedikit memperbaiki jepit Sakura yang agak miring. Sedangkan Hinata menunggu kedatangan Sasori. Tak lama kemudian Sasori muncul di perempatan belokan dan berjalan tergesa-gesa, sepertinya dia lagi terburu-buru.

"Sakura-chan, Sasori-senpai datang," seru Hinata.

Buru-buru Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Sedangkan Ino dan Hinata bersembunyi. Sakura tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, sedangkan Sasori terus menuju ke arahnya sambil kerepotan membawa berkasnya. Akhirnya Sakura memberanikan diri memberikan suratnya dengan cara berjongkok dan memejamkan matanya. Tanpa sadar, Sasori tidak melihat kalau ada Sakura yang berjongkok di depannya, dia melewati Sakura begitu saja.

Setelah beberapa menit lamanya surat cinta itu tidak di ambil dari tangannya akhirnya surat itu di ambil juga. Sakura bernafas lega dan berdiri tanpa membuka matanya. Setelah matanya terbuka, betapa kagetnya Sakura setelah tahu bukan Sasori yang menerima surat cintanya melainkan Sasuke Uchiha, si setan sekolah, biang onar di KHS yang terkenal karena kekejamannya. Nafas Sakura tercekat, keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya. Sedangkan Sasuke menatap bingung Sakura dan surat yang di pegangnya.

"Hn? Apa ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengamati surat cinta di tangannya.

"Ampun, Sasuke-senpai," seru Sakura sambil berjongkok dan menagkupkan kedua tangannya di depan Sasuke. Sasuke semakin tidak mengerti, dia mengerutkan keningnya sambil menatap aneh Sakura yang sedang berjongkok di hadapannya. Sasuke membuka amplop surat itu dan membacanya, dia tidak perduli dengan Sakura yang berjongkok di hadapannya dan meracau tidak jelas.

"Hn? Surat cinta?" tanya Sasuke entah pada siapa.

"Ampun, Sasuke-senpai. Surat itu bukan buat, Sasuke senpai," jawab Sakura bergetar. Kelihatan sekali kalau Sakura lagi sangat ketakutan.

"Terus buat siapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Surat itu buat Sasori-senpai. Ampun," jawab Sakura.

Sasuke menyeringai. Dia menarik Sakura berdiri dan sekarang Sakura berdiri tepat di hadapannya tanpa membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam.

"Buka matamu, bodoh," kata Sasuke.

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan dan yang di lihat pertama kali adalah mata _onyx_ yang tajam dan menusuk. Sakura membeku di tempat, kakinya gemetar dan nafasnya memburu. Sasuke menyeringai melihat wajah Sakura yang pucat pasi. Tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik syal merah muda Sakura dan tubuh Sakura membentur tubuhnya. Lalu lengan Sasuke melingkar dipinggang Sakura.

"Jadi kamu suka Sasori?" tanya Sasuke. Wajahnya begitu dekat dengan Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Sasuke-senpai," panggil Sakura yang masih di peluk Sasuke.

"Hn?"

"Tolong lepaskan saya," kata Sakura.

Akhirnya Sakura terlepas dari pelukan Sasuke. Mereka berdiri berhadapan untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Sasuke membalikkan badannya hendak meninggalkan Sakura.

"Sasuke-senpai," panggil Sakura lagi. Kali ini dengan sedikit menarik lengan Sasuke.

"Apa?" jawab Sasuke tenang tanpa menghadap Sakura.

"Kembalikan suratnya," pinta Sakura sehalus mungkin berharap Sasuke tidak menghajarnya.

Sasuke menyeringai dan berbalik menghadap Sakura lagi.

"Kamu mau ini?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara yang menggoda. Sakura mengangguk antusias dan bersiap mengambil surat itu dari tangan Sasuke.

"Eits! Tunggu dulu. Kalau kamu mau surat ini kembali lagi ke tanganmu, kamu harus menjadi pembantuku," kata Sasuke santai.

"APA! KAU GILA!" kata Sakura histeris. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk wajah Sasuke. Sasuke sempat terkejut dengan ucapan Sakura. Tapi dia kembali menyeringai.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau. Aku akan memperbanyak surat ini dan menyebarkannya kepada semua siswa di sekolah ini," kata Sasuke. Sakura membeku di tempat.

Menunggu Sakura yang belum menjawab tawarannya membuat Sasuke bosan dan siap meninggalkan Sakura.

"Aku mau," kata Sakura dan berjalan ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke menyeringai mendengarnya. Dengan berat hati Sakura menerima tawaran itu, karena dia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau semua orang membaca surat cintanya dan dia juga takut Sasori akan menjauhinya gara-gara hal ini.

"Kau pantat ayam yang menyebalkan," tunjuk Sakura. Tidak ada lagi rasa takut kepada Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Dia membuka tasnya dan memasukkan surat cinta Sakura serta mengambil sesuatu di dalam sana. Sasuke mengambil jepit berbentuk bintang berwarna kuning dari dalam tasnya. Jepit itu tidak terlalu besar dan juga tidak terlalu kecil.

"Ini hadiah buat gadis kecil yang berani menyebutku pantat ayam," kata Sasuke sambil memasangkan jepit bintang tadi pada rambut Sakura. Jepit bintang itu terpasang manis di dekat jepit merah Sakura. Lalu Sasuke menepuk pelan puncak kepala Sakura dan pergi meninggalkannya. Sedangkan Sakura diam tak berkutik.

* * *

"Apa? Jadi kamu mau menerima tawarannya?" tanya Ino kaget dengan pengakuan Sakura.

"Iya," jawab Sakura lirih. Sakura menunduk menatap sepatu merah yang dipakainya.

"Kau bodoh,_ forehead,_" kata Ino sambil menghela nafas berat.

"A-aku takut dengan ancamannya, Ino," jawab Sakura lagi. Hinata mengelus sayang rambut Sakura. Ino menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jepit baru, Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata ketika melihat jepit berbentuk bintang dan berwarna kuning bertengger manis di rambut Sakura.

"Eh? I-ini dari—"

"Hei, _pinkie._" Suara berat menghentikan Sakura. Sakura dan yang lainnya menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Terlihat di sana Sasuke yang berdiri dengan gagahnya tak lupa kedua tangannya yang di masukkan ke dalam saku. Ino dan Hinata meneguk ludah sedangkan Sakura menatap kesal Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan menghampirinya. Ino dan Hinata bergeser menjauh dari tempat Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura menegakkan tubuhnya yang semula bersandar pada dinding seolah menantang kehadiran Sasuke. Sasuke berhenti didepan Sakura dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Sakura mendongak menatapnya, walaupun dia teramat takut sekali.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sakura dan berbisik, "Kau tidak akan kabur kan, _pinkie_?" bisik Sasuke. Sakura merinding mendengarnya. Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sakura dan menatapnya diiringi dengan seringainya yang menggoda.

"Ti-tidak," jawab Sakura.

"Hn. Bagus. Kalau begitu sekarang kau ikut aku," kata Sasuke dan merangkul Sakura bersamanya.

"_Forehead,_" panggil Ino.

Mereka berhenti dan berbalik menatap Ino dan Hinata. Sasuke menatapnya tajam, membuat Ino dan Hinata ketakutan.

"Kalian. Jangan ganggu kami," kata Sasuke dan pergi meninggalkan mereka dengan tetap merangkul Sakura. Sakura menoleh sedikit ke arah mereka dengan tatapan sedih.

* * *

"Hoi, Teme. Siapa dia?" tanya pemuda berambut kuning setelah Sasuke dan Sakura memasuki ruangan yang cukup besar bercat putih. Di dalam ruangan itu terdapat empat pemuda tampan.

"Dia pembantu baruku," jawab Sasuke cuek dan mendudukkan dirinya dan Sakura di sofa berwarna merah didekat pohon natal yang belum dihiasi.

"Sayang loh Sasuke jika cewek secantik dia dijadiin pembantu," ucap pemuda bertato merah di kedua pipinya.

"Kau tidak mau mengenalkannya pada kita, Saskey?" kata pemuda pucat diiringi dengan senyumannya.

"Ya, silahkan," kata Sasuke dengan dengusan bosan.

"Hai, cantik. Aku Naruto Uzumaki."

"Aku Kiba Inuzuka."

"Hai. Aku Sai."

"Nara Shikamaru."

"Salam kenal," ucap mereka kompak.

Sakura hanya mengangguk canggung dan melihat Sasuke.

"Kenalkan juga dirimu, bodoh," kata Sasuke.

"Sa-sakura Haruno," kata Sakura memperkenalkan diri.

"Nah, _pinkie_. Ambilkan kami minuman di kulkas sana," suruh Sasuke sambil menunjuk kulkas yang ada di pojok ruangan.

"Ambil saja sendiri. Kulkasnya kan dekat," kata Sakura. Entah mengapa Sakura jadi tidak takut lagi sama Sasuke. Seketika Sasuke menarik Sakura dalam pelukannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya hingga berjarak hanya beberapa centi.

"Kau mau membantahku, _pink_?" kata Sasuke di depan wajah Sakura. Sakura merinding di buatnya. Akhirnya Sakura mengambilkan minum buat Sasuke dan teman-temannya.

"Malangnya nasibmu, Sakura," batin Sakura.

Setelah Sakura di suruh-suruh akhirnya sekarang Sakura bisa duduk manis di sofa, meskipun dalam rangkulan Sasuke.

"Kau kelihatan manis dengan jepit itu," bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura.

"Te-terimakasih, Sasuke-senpai," jawab Sakura. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Hoi, Sakura. Minumannya kurang," kata Naruto sambil memainkan PSPnya dengan serius. Seketika itu Sakura berdiri dan mengambilkan minum untuk Naruto.

"Dasar kepala duren," batin Sakura kesal. Sakura tidak sadar jika Sasuke kini tersenyum tipis ke arahnya. Hari pertama Sakura menjadi pembantu Sasuke benar-benar menyiksanya, karena Sasuke benar-benar ngerjain Sakura. Selama dia jadi pembantu Sasuke, dia harus selalu berada di dekat Sasuke untuk di suruh-suruh.

* * *

"Gimana rasanya jadi pembantu Sasuke-senpai, _forehead_?" tanya Ino. Mereka sekarang sedang berada di kamar Sakura sambil menghiasi pohon natal.

"Dia menyebalkan sekali, Ino. Aku di di suruh-suruh terus. Sampai-sampai aku sulit buat dekat sama Sasori-senpai. Dia selalu menemukanku," omel Sakura kesal.

Ino tertawa mendengarnya sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum geli mengingat Sakura jarang sekali bersama mereka sekarang.

.

.

Sasuke makin sering menyiksa Sakura bahkan selalu menyuruh Sakura ini-itu tapi sebenernya Sasuke cuma ingin berada di dekat Sakura karena di dalam hatinya dia mulai menyukai 'pembantunya' itu .Sakura tidak sadar akan hal itu, malah sangat membenci Sasuke. Sasuke selalu bisa menemukan Sakura dan mulai menyiksanya dengan memberikannya banyak tugas sehingga Sakura tidak punya waktu lagi untuk bersama Sasori.

* * *

"Sasori-senpai," paggil Sakura lantang begitu dia melihat Sasori. Sasori yang merasa di panggil menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Dia melihat Sakura yang sedang berlari kecil ke arahnya. Sasori tersenyum tipis. Ada rasa rindu di balik matanya ketika melihat Sakura.

"Ke mana saja kau, gadis kecil," ucap Sasori sambil menepuk kepala Sakura pelan ketika Sakura sudah berada di hadapannya. Sakura hanya nyengir aneh.

"Sakura," ucap suara berat di belakang Sakura. Seketika Sakura dan Sasori menoleh ke sumber suara. Terlihat Sasuke yang berdiri tegak dengan pandangan mata yang tajam.

"Sa-suke-senpai," kata Sakura gugup.

"Sakura, ikut aku," kata Sasuke dengan suara dinginnya. Matanya menatap tajam Sasori begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Kemana?" tanya Sakura.

"Beli perlengkapan natal," jawab Sasuke dan berbalik meninggalkan Sasori yang memandangnya tajam dan Sakura yang kelihatan kebingungan. Akhirnya Sakura berlari kecil mengikuti Sasuke tanpa menoleh lagi pada Sasori yang sedang melihatnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura memasuki toko yang cukup mewah. Ruangan itu bercat merah dan terlihat banyak sekali pohon natal dan perlengkapan natal di dalam sana. Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan gaya _stay cool_ sedangkan Sakura terlihat kerepotan karena membawa dua tas sekaligus, tasnya sendiri dan tas Sasuke.

"Dasar pantat ayam," batin Sakura. Bibirnya sudah monyong lima centi sekarang.

Bruuuukkkk

"Wadow," keluh Sakura ketika jidat lebarnya menabrak punggung Sasuke. Saat itu Sasuke berhenti tiba-tiba karena ada yang menarik perhatiannya dan Sakura tidak melihat Sasuke berhenti karena sibuk dengan bawaannya.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Sakura kesal. Namun tidak di jawabnya oleh Sasuke. Dia sibuk mengamati pohon natal kecil yang kira-kira tingginya lima puluh centi meter.

"Yang ini bagus kan, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke seraya menunjuk pohon natal kecil itu. Sakura mengangguk menanggapi meskipun sendirinya tidak mengerti dengan Sasuke.

Mereka berkeliling mencari pernak-pernik natal. Tas Sasuke yang tadinya di pegang Sakura sekarang di pegang sendiri. Hampir semua toko yang ada di Tokyo mereka datangi. Terlihat banyak sekali pernak-pernik natal yang dibeli Sasuke. Sesekali mereka bercanda di pinggir jalan. Mungkin Sakura sudah lupa dengan kekesalannya pada Sasuke. Sasuke memang terlihat lebih baik sekarang dari pada hari pertamanya Sakura bekerja. Dan kita tidak tahu kan apa yang akan terjadi diesok hari?

* * *

Di dalam ruangan bercat putih yang cukup besar, terlihat beberapa anak muda yang sibuk dengan persiapan natal yang hanya tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Mereka, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Kiba, Sai, dan Shikamaru. Mereka sedang menghiasi pohon natal yang cukup besar yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. Sesekali mereka bercanda dan beristirahat sejenak.

"Woi, Shikamaru. Istirahatnya jangan terlalu lama nanti kamu ketiduran," ucap Kiba yang sekarang memakai janggut dan kumis putih di wajahnya.

"Ck, mendokusai," kata Shikamaru yang setengah terpejam di baringannya.

"Sasuke-senpai," panggil Sakura yang berada di dekatnya Sasuke.

"Hn?" jawab Sasuke di tengah kegiatannya menghiasi pohon natal.

"Kenapa senpai tidak memakai janggut dan kumis seperti yang lainnya?" tanya Sakura menatap Sasuke.

"Tuh, Shikamaru juga tidak," kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk Shikamaru yang masih menikmati tidurannya.

Memang hanya Sasuke dan Shikamaru saja yang tidak memakai pernak-pernik natal. Naruto, Kiba, dan Sai memakai janggut dan kumis berwarna putih di wajahnya sedangkan Sakura memakai topi santa di kepalanya. Sakura juga semakin akrab dengan teman-temannya Sasuke sekarang. Walaupun penilaian Sakura, Sasuke tetap terkejam dari pada teman-temannya.

"Awas jatuh, Naruto. Biar aku saja yang memasang lampu itu di atas sana," kata Sai pada Naruto yang sekarang kerepotan memasang lampu di bagian atas pohon natal.

"Tidak. Aku bisa, Sai," jawab Naruto di atas sana yang sedikit oleng karena kursi tumpuannya yang sedikit bergoyang.

"Ya sudah. Hati-hati," ucap Sai.

.

.

Sudah hampir dua jam mereka menghiasi pohon natal. Dan sekarang pohon natal itu sudah terhias dengan indahnya. Ruangan itu jadi sedikit berantakan. Naruto dan Kiba yang sudah setengah tidur di bawah pohon natal. Sai yeng sedang menyapu lantai, Shikamaru yang sudah terlelap dari tadi sedangkan Sasuke dan Sakura yang berganti menghiasi pohon natal berukuran kecil yang Sasuke beli di toko kemarin.

"Hei, kalian," panggil Sai pada Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sasuke dan Sakura menghentikan kegiatan mereka sejenak dan beralih menatap Sai.

"Aku tidur dulu," ucap Sai dan melepaskan janggut dan kumisnya dari wajahnya.

Sasuke dan Sakura hanya mengangguk menaggapi.

"Buat apa Sasuke-senpai membeli pohon natal kecil ini?" tanya Sakura yang berusaha memcah keheningan. Sejak Sai berpamit untuk tidur, tidak ada di antara mereka yang mengeluarkan suara.

"Mau ku berikan ke orang lain," jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah Sakura.

"Eh? Siapa, senpai?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Rahasia," jawab Sasuke, tapi tiba-tiba dia tertawa ketika melihat bibir Sakura yang manyun ke arahnya tanda Sakura sebal karenanya.

"Sudah jangan dipikirin, nanti kamu juga akan tahu," kata Sasuke tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut merah muda Sakura. Wajah Sakura memerah akibat perlakuan Sasuke.

"Selesai," ucap Sasuke dan tersenyum puas ke arah Sakura ketika pohon natal yang dihiasinya bersama Sakura selesai dihias. Sakura balas tersenyum lebar ke arah Sasuke.

"Sekarang waktunya istirahat, Sakura," kata Sasuke.

"Iya," jawab Sakura.

"Geserkan sedikit tempat dudukmu," perintah Sasuke. Sakura menurutinya dan bergeser sedikit memberikan tempat untuk Sasuke. Setelah itu Sasuke menidurkan kepalanya dipangkuan Sakura. Mata Sakura terbelalak, Sasuke tersenyum tipis ke arahnya dan menutup matanya perlahan.

Sudah setengah jam mereka bertahan dengan posisi seperti itu. Mungkin Sasuke sudah berpetualang dialam mimpinya. Tanpa Sakura sadari, dia tersenyum lembut ke arah Sasuke dan membelai lembut kepala pantat ayam itu.

"Mimpi indah Sasuke-senpai," ucap Sakura dan ikut memejamkan mata.

* * *

Esok harinya, Sakura pulang sekolah bersama Sasuke. Tujuan mereka sekarang adalah markas Sasuke dan teman-temannya. Di perjalanan, sesekali mereka bercanda dan saling ejek. Sasuke jadi terlihat lebih akrab sekarang dengan Sakura.

"Aku jadi lebih nyaman berada di samping Sasuke-senpai sekarang," batin Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah Sasuke yang sedang mengejeknya.

Mereka tidak sadar ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi. Pemuda berambut merah dan berwajah _baby face_ menatap tajam Sasuke dan Sakura. Dia adalah Sasori. Sasori yang melihat kedekatan Sasuke dan Sakura mulai merasa cemburu. Akhirnya dia sadar kalau selama ini dia menyukai Sakura.

.

.

"Hai teman-teman," sapa Sakura setelah memasuki ruangan di mana Sasuke dan teman-temannya berkumpul.

"Hai, Sakura-chan," sapa Naruto dan yang lain.

"Tumben rapi?" ucap Sakura melihat sekeliling. Sasuke langsung mendudukkan dirinya di sofa merah didekat pohon natal besar, sedangkan di meja terdapat pohon natal kecil yang Sasuke hiasi kemarin bersama Sakura.

Sakura berjalan ke arah kulkas dan mengambil minuman kaleng untuk dirinya dan yang lain. Setelah itu Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sasuke. Sasuke lalu menariknya mendekat dan melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh Sakura sedangkan kepalanya di tidurkan di bahu Sakura. Hembusan nafas Sasuke terasa hangat di leher Sakura. Semakin lama Sasuke semakin mempererat pelukannya.

Tok…tok…tok…

Tiba-tiba suara ketukan pintu menghentikan aktifitas mereka. Sasuke mendongak dan menatap Sakura. Merasa ditatap, Sakura hanya mengedikkan bahunya. Akhirnya Sakura berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Sasori-senpai," pekik Sakura saat membuka pintunya. Ternyata tamu yang datang tak di undang adalah Sasori.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura, sedangkan yang lain berdiri di belakang Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Ada perlu apa, Sasori?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara dinginnya.

"Aku ada perlu dengan Sakura," jawab Sasori dan melihat Sakura seraya tersenyum tipis. Sasuke juga menoleh ke arah Sakura yang sekarang sedang merona, membuat Sasuke kesal dan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Sakura, bisakah kita berbicara sebentar?" ucap Sasori.

"Tidak bisa." Bukannya Sakura yang menjawab malah Sasuke yang menjawabnya dengan suara sedingin es. Sasuke menarik Sakura dalam pelukannya. Dia merangkul Sakura di depan Sasori.

"Kenapa? Sakura bukan siapa-siapamu, Uchiha," kata Sasori. Meski kelihatannya tenang, tampak Sasori sedang kesal dengan Sasuke yang seenaknya. Sakura diam. Dia bingung harus bagaimana.

"Dia milikku. Sakura milikku," kata Sasuke yang memandang tajam ke Sasori. Sakura membelalakkan matanya dan mendongak menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. Naruto, Kiba, Sai, dan Shikamaru kaget dengan ucapan si Uchiha bungsu barusan.

Sakura beralih memandang Sasori yang sekarang menatapnya dengan tatapan kecewa. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya keras. Dia berusaha lepas dari rangkulan Sasuke namun Sasuke tidak mengizinkan. Dia semakin mempererat rangkulannya.

"Apa buktinya jika Sakura telah menjadi milikmu?" tanya Sasori lagi. Tangannya mengepal erat dan nafasnya memburu. Seringai meremehkan keluar dari wajah Sasuke dan tiba-tiba dia menarik kepala Sakura dan mencium bibirnya di depan Sasori. Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Sedangkan Sasori kaget dengan aksi Sasuke. Teman-teman Sasuke juga menatapnya tidak percaya sedangkan Sasuke sendiri memejamkan matanya. Menikmati bibir lembut Sakura di bibirnya.

Dengan perasaaan marah dan kesal, Sasori meninggalkan tempat itu. Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya ketika Sasori pergi. Dia menatap lembut wajah Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan benci. Matanya berair dan wajahnya memerah. Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura.

Plaaaakkkk

Sakura menampar Sasuke di depan teman-temannya. Sasuke tidak melawan, dia hanya memandang datar Sakura.

"Aku membencimu," ucap Sakura sambil menunjuk wajah Sasuke. Setelah itu, Sakura menangis dan berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang berdiri mematung manatap kepergiannya.

* * *

Sudah beberapa hari ini Sakura mengacuhkan Sasuke. Sasuke merasa sangat bersalah pada Sakura. Tadi pagi ketika bertemu dengan Sakura, gadis berambut _softpink_ itu mengacuhkannya. Dia tidak menyapa Sasuke dan tidak meliriknya sedikitpun. Sasuke sadar betapa bodohnya dia kemarin.

Dan sekarang dia sedang malihat Sakura berjalan berdampingan dengan Sasori. Mereka juga terlihat mesra. Sasuke merasakan dadanya sesak. Sakura yang menyadari kehadiran Sasuke hanya menatapnya sekilas dan membuang muka.

.

.

"Sakura, kapan kau akan menjawabnya?" tanya Sasori. Mereka berdua sedang berada di dalam gymnasium. Sakura baru saja menemani Sasori latihan basket.

Kemarin, ketika Sakura menjelaskan semuanya pada Sasori apa sebenarnya hubungannya dengan Sasuke, Sasori menyatakan cintanya pada Sakura. Namun Sakura tidak menjawabnya. Padahal Sasori adalah pangeran pujaan hatinya yang selalu dia inginkan dulu. Entahlah, Sakura bimbang. Dia bingung dengan perasaannya. Waktu Sasori menyatakan cintanya, sebenarnya saat itu Sakura sudah mulai suka Sasuke tapi Sakura tidak menyadarinya.

"Entahlah senpai," jawab Sakura menunduk.

"Sakura, aku tunggu jawabanmu di malam natal nanti. Temui aku di taman kota jika kau menerimaku," ucap Sasori sambil menatap lekat wajah Sakura.

* * *

Malam natal telah tiba. Sekarang saatnya bagi Sakura untuk menjawab pernyataan cinta Sasori.

"Kalau Sakura-chan yakin dengan Sasuke-senpai, jangan memaksakan diri menerima cinta Sasori-senpai," ucap Hinata.

"Bukannya kau dulu sangat tergila-gila pada Sasori, f_orehead_?" tanya Ino yang berdiri di dekat pohon natal di dalam kamar Sakura.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu," jawab Sakura.

"Ikuti kata hatimu saja, Sakura-chan," kata Hinata sambil mengusap lembut punggung Sakura.

"Jadikan malam natal di tahun ini menjadi malam yang berkesan, Sakura," ucap Ino sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah Sakura.

Ino berjalan mendekati Sakura dan duduk di samping Sakura.

"Pilih yang menurutmu baik untukmu. Kami akan selalu mendukungmu," ucap Ino lembut. Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan.

Sakura memeluk kedua sahabatnya itu. Betapa beruntungnya dia mempunyai sahabat yang baik dan pengertian seperti mereka.

Akhirnya Sakura memantapkan perasaannya kepada seseorang yang benar-benar dia cintai. Sakura berangkat setelah berpamit kepada kedua sahabatnya. Dia memakai celana hitam panjang dan jaket merah muda berbulu di atas lutut. Di dalamnya dia memakai kaos berwarna merah dan memakai syal santa serta sarung tangan santa. Rambut merah muda sebahunya dibiar terurai serta tak lupa memasangkan jepit bintang di kepalanya.

Tujuan Sakura sekarang menemui Sasori di taman kota. Sepanjang perjalanan banyak orang yang merayakan malam natal. Kota Tokyo sekarang terlihat lebih padat dari sebelumnya.

Ketika sampai di taman kota, Sakura sudah melihat Sasori yang menunggunya.

"Sasori-senpai," panggil Sakura. Seketika Sasori berbalik menghadap Sakura.

"Sakura, kau datang." Senyum kebahagiaan terkembang di wajah Sasori. Dia mencengkeram erat bahu Sakura.

"Sasori-senpai. Ma-maafkan aku. Aku datang ke sini cuma buat mengatakan-"

"Aku tahu, Sakura. Kau datang ke sini karena kau menerimaku kan?" Sasori dengan cepat menyela perkataan Sakura. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kuat.

"A-aku, aku sudah mempunyai orang yang aku cintai senpai," jawab Sakura. Air mengenang di pelupuk matanya. Dia tidak tega mengucapkan itu pada Sasori. Senyum Sasori hilang seketika dan cengkeramannya di bahu Sakura mengendur.

"Maaf , senpai. Aku haru segera pergi," ucap Sakura dan berlari meninggalkan Sasori yang menatapnya dengan kecewa.

Sakura akhirnya menyadari bawa orang yang di sukainya adalah Sasuke. Dia berlari melewati kerumunan orang di sepanjang jalan. Gemerlap kota Tokyo mulai terlihat disalah satu distrik yang terletak tak terlalu jauh dari Tokyo tower. Tujuan Sakura sekarang adalah Tokyo tower.

Sewaktu dia mau berangkat ke taman kota, Sakura menelpon Naruto. Dia menanyakan keberadaan Sasuke.

Setelah sampai di Tokyo tower, Sakura melihat pemuda yang dikenalnya berdiri menatap langit dengan pohon natal kecil di tangannya.

"Sasuke-senpai," panggil Sakura.

Seketika Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya begitu didengarnya suara yang sangat ia rindukan beberapa hari ini memanggilnya. Dia tidak percaya Sakura akan berada di sini. Sasuke diam di tempat, memandangi Sakura yang juga memandangnya. Seketika itu, Sakura berlari dan memeluk erat Sasuke. Sasuke dibuat kaget olehnya sampai-sampai pohon natal yang di pegangnya terjatuh di lantai.

"Sa-sakura," ucap Sasuke. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang Sakura lakukan. Bukannya Sakura membencinya?

"Maafkan aku Sasuke-senpai hiks. Aku menyukaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Hiks.." kata Sakura yang mengisak di pelukan Sasuke. Akhirnya Sasuke membalas pelukan Sakura.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sakura. Sangat," ucap Sasuke. Dia memejamkan matanya. Merasakan kehangatan tubuh Sakura.

Satu persatu salju turun dari atas langit. Mereka melepaskan pelukannya dan saling menatap satu sama lain. Hampir tidak ada jarak di antara tubuh mereka. Tangan kanan Sasuke yang memegang pinggul Sakura, menariknya kembali agar lebih dekat. Sementara tangan kirinya menahan punggung Sakura agar tak manjauh.

Wajah Sasuke sengaja menunduk, membuat kening keduanya hampir saling bersentuhan. Jarak hidung yang tinggal berapa inci lagi membuat hembusan nafas mereka berdua seakan terhubung dalam irama yang memabukkan.

Sakura matanya tertutup dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke arah kanan. Begitu pula yang dilakukan Sasuke. Hingga wajah keduanya saling mendekat untuk menghilangkan jarak diantaranya.

Bibir keduanya bertemu, saling menekan lembut. Hingga Sasuke memberanikan diri melumat duluan bibir ranum Sakura. Gadis itu merinding, tangannya gemetar begitu lidah Sasuke menyeruak masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya.

Tangan kanan Sakura lalu ikut bergabung dengan tangan kirinya untuk meremas rambut raven Sasuke yang mencuat kebelakang. Sakura mulai terbiasa membalas kenakalan lidah Sasuke dalam rongga mulutnya. Meskipun pada akhirnya dia pasti akan kalah dalam permainan lidah ini.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya mereka berciuman. Di bawah langit dan turunnya salju. Dan pohon natal kecil yang menyaksikan keduanya. Semoga Tuhan mempersatukan mereka selamanya.

**-FIN-**

* * *

Kyaaaaaaa maaf kalau jadinya jelek dan nyampah. #bungkuk2

Maaf juga kalau masih banyak tulisan yang salah. Saya sudah berusaha semampu saya.

Boleh minta Repiu?


End file.
